


Skipping Class

by ferristheewheel



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Pamela, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Omega Verse, Rough Sex, harlivy - Freeform, its my first fanfic, mostly sex, omega Harley, please read my authors note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferristheewheel/pseuds/ferristheewheel
Summary: Harleen Quinzel and Pamela Isley are rising freshman at Gotham University. Pamela has every intention to focus entirely on school, but her plan is interrupted by a certain blonde omega.
Relationships: Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 242





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm Ferris (any pronouns)! This is my first time writing and posting a fic, so any constructive critiques or suggestions are welcome. This story is already written in full and I'll post all of the chapters over the next 2 or 3 days or sooner, depending on if anyone likes it. I'm planning on writing more full-length stories, so check out my end notes!

Harley dropped the last box down to the floor with a huff and straightened her stiff back. She takes in the surroundings of her new dorm and is pleased with what she sees. Harley had managed to get a single room in the nicest residential hall on campus; no roommates meant that the omega could focus on her studies in peace and properly lock herself away during her heats.

Harleen Quinzel was a freshman at Gotham University on a full-ride scholarship to study psychology. Her mother was so proud of her and wished that she could be here to help Harley move-in, but Harley’s baby brother was ill and she couldn’t make it. She knew her mother was nervous about her living on her own for the first time, but she calmed down a bit when Harley told her that her best friend, Bruce, would also be attending Gotham U.

Bruce was in Harley’s room now, helping her set up the place since her mother couldn’t be here.

“Harley, do you really need all these stuffed animals? There’s like twelve here,” the black-haired teenager called from Harley’s new bedroom.

“Yes, I need them all Bruce! They’re gonna keep me company in here!” Harley called back.

All the dorms in Harley’s building came with a small kitchen near the front door, a living room with a sofa and matching armchair, a mounted TV and entertainment center, which Harley already set up with her PlayStation and Nintendo Switch, and a closet that houses a washer and dryer. The bedrooms featured a queen-sized bed and an en suite bathroom that was big enough to fit the average football player comfortably. Harley couldn’t ask for a better place to live for her first time on her own.

Harley did a sweep of her living quarters and knitted her brows together in confusion. _Crap_ , Harley thought as she realized that she had left her favorite stuffed animals, Bud and Lou, in the passenger seat of her car. She just couldn’t leave them out there alone, so she grabbed her keys and headed back out of the building.

“I’ll be right back, Brucie! I forgot the babies in the car!” she announced and bolted out the door.

*************************

“Pam!” Selina shouted from their shared living room.

“Yes,” Pam called back distractedly as she tried to decide if it was better to organize the plants in her room by height or volume.

“Could you pretty _pretty_ please go downstairs and get us some ice? Ours isn’t frozen yet.”

“Why can’t you do it?” Pam huffs as she takes in her nearly finished bedroom set-up.

Selina’s head pokes around her door and looks at Pam pleadingly, “Because you love me and my favorite show is about to come on?”

Pamela rolled her eyes and grabbed her keys from her desk. “Fine, but please do not touch any of my plants in my absence.”

Selina grins at the redhead and promises, “I’ll keep my paws off, scouts honor.”

Pamela strode out of their door and proceeded down the hall towards the elevator. They lived on the fourth floor, and the ice machine was located in the building’s lobby. As she pressed the button for the first floor, she let her mind wonder while she waited.

Selina Kyle, her dear roommate, was Pam’s best friend from high school. They had decided to come to Gotham University together and be roommates, which was perfect for Pam, who wasn’t fond of very many people and was mildly concerned about being roomed with someone random. It also so happened that Selina was a beta and Pam was an alpha, meaning that they could live together comfortably.

The elevator door opened to reveal an empty lobby. It was after dark and most of the students were locked away in their rooms for the night. Pamela departed the elevator and located the ice machine to gather what she came for with the complementary bags that were provided next to the machine.

A bag of ice now in hand, Pamela returned to the elevator and was about to let the doors close when she heard a high pitched voice call out, “Wait up!”

Pam quickly shifted forward and held open the doors as a young blonde with blue & pink dyed tips bounded towards her while carrying what appeared to be two stuffed hyenas.

“Thank you so much,” the blonde said gratefully as she stepped inside. Now that she was close, Pamela could clearly take in her appearance and found that she couldn’t get her lips to move to respond to the blonde’s thanks.

Pamela was looking at the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen – and that was saying something, because up until now, Pamela had always considered _herself_ the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen. The blond came up to her chin in height, had sparkling blue eyes, and a lean body that was on display in the girl’s shorts and crop top.

What really struck Pamela was the girl’s scent. Unmated omegas usually always smelled appealing to unmated alphas, but this omega in particular had a scent that nearly caused Pamela’s knees to buckle. It was sweet in an edible way, like vanilla, and was making Pamela’s mouth water.

Feeling lust begin to creep down her spine, Pamela stepped further away from the omega and jammed her thumb into the fourth-floor button. The faster she got to her floor and away from the tempting blonde, the better. She was here to focus on her studies, not to sleep with the first omega she saw.

As the doors began to close, Pamela swallowed the saliva that was pooling in her mouth and turned to finally acknowledge the omega, “Which floor would you like?” she asked politely, her voice taut.

The blonde was looking at Pamela with adorable confusion, her blue eyes shifting nervously as she replied, “Um, I’m going to the same floor, thanks.”

 _Fabulous_ , Pamela thought sarcastically as she closed her eyes and focused on controlling her arousal, imagining every unappealing thing she could think of. Unfortunately, it wasn’t working, and her cock began to swell in her jeans as the omega’s scent invaded her senses.

The pair rode in tense silence while Pamela tried to hold her breath to avoid inhaling the pheromones coming off the omega in what seemed like waves. When the doors finally opened to their floor, Pamela bolted out of the confining space to get some separation from the scent that was wrapping around her like a vice.

Without looking back, Pamela made it down the hall and to her door and threw herself inside, feeling her tightly wound control beginning to fray.

Hearing the door slam, Selina leaned up from the couch where she was watching TV and looked at Pamela curiously. She immediately noticed the flush on her friends face and her shallow breathing, “What happened to you? Are you okay?” she asked in alarm.

Pamela dropped the bag of ice on the counter and quickly made her way to her room, muttering “I’m fine,” before closing the door, leaving Selina confused.

Pamela had no idea why her body was reacting so strongly to the omega she had encountered in the elevator, but her mind was so clouded with her alpha instincts to rut that she couldn’t figure it out yet. She locked her bedroom door and striped out of her clothing as fast as she could.

She gasped in relief as her painfully hard cock was finally freed from the confines of her briefs and went into her bathroom to turn on the shower, trying to make an attempt to drown out any noise that her roommate may hear. She stepped under the water, mad with lust and immediately wrapped her right hand around the thick shaft of her cock, the wide tip already moist with precum. She closed her eyes and began to stoke it, moaning softly at how sensitive she was.

She pictured the omega, with her baby blue eyes and full pink lips, imagining what it would be like to have her long legs wrapped around her as she pushed into her pussy. Her hips began to snap into her hand and Pamela gripped herself tighter and stroked herself faster, feeling her pulse raise and her balls twitch at the thought of emptying her seed into such an enticing omega.

Her rut began to take over, hips propelling uncontrollably, and Pamela leaned forward to rest her free hand against the wall in front of her to brace herself as her cock thrusted into her fist. Groaning freely, she felt her knot forming at the base of her shaft and picked up her pace, moving her hand furiously, desperate for release.

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” she moaned as her climax approached, feeling her knees buckle as she imaged the omega’s scent wrapped around her.

She finally came with deep moan of pleasure, long streams of cum shooting out of her cock. She felt her inner alpha’s dissatisfaction at her seed being wasted on the shower floor instead of deep inside the blonde omega, but at least her lust had subsided for the moment.

Weak from her climax, Pamela rested against the wall of the shower and tried to collect her thoughts. No omega had ever had that kind of effect on her before and she was a little uncomfortable with how out of control the blonde had made her feel. She had always prided herself on her self-control and that was the only thing that kept her from trying to mate with a stranger in the middle of an elevator.

 _I just got here,_ she thought, _I can’t let myself become distracted by something like this so early_.

Sighing as she stood up straight, she began to clean herself so that she could go to sleep and get some much-needed rest for her first set of classes tomorrow.

***************************

Harley watched in a daze as the redhead she was riding in the elevator with practically ran down the hallway and out of site.

Judging from the strong scent that still was lingering around her, the redhead was an alpha. It was dominant and comforting, and much different from the other alpha scents she had encountered in her lifetime. This scent was earthy in a way, and Harley wanted to drown herself in it.

She shakily stepped out of the elevator, feeling a little dizzy as she thought about the redhead. This alpha was ridiculously attractive in an almost unfair way – long red hair that hung in waves, vibrant green eyes, and a tall figure that looked both strong and gently curvy. She looked well put together and manicured in a way that intimidated Harley, but also added to her appeal.

But what Harley noticed most was the heavy scent of arousal coming off of the alpha that seemed to grow stronger as they rode the elevator. Harley was aware that she was a very pretty girl and had dealt with her fair share of alphas who grew aroused in her presence, but she had never felt her body react to the presence of an alpha the way it was now.

 _What’s going on_ , Harley thought as her body began to grow hotter and her breaths shallower. She began to walk towards her room on unsteady legs, feeling troubled as she felt a burning in her lower belly.

 _This doesn’t make any sense_ , she thought as she began to panic, _my heat isn’t supposed to come for weeks._

But this was definitely heat, she concluded, feeling the overwhelming urge to mate coming over her. She picked up the pace, knowing she only had a little more time before she became incapacitated.

She arrived at her door, now panting, and unlocked it, throwing herself inside.

“Finally, you’re back, I thought you-” Bruce began as he looked up from unpacking boxes at the sound of Harley’s return. He immediately noticed Harley’s condition, but being a beta, he couldn’t smell what was wrong with her.

“Are you okay?” he asked, very concerned for his friend who looked like she had just ran from something.

“Bruce, I need you to leave. Right now.” Harley demanded in a tight voice, slick now pooling between her legs.

“What happened-”

“Bruce, please, leave, NOW.” Harley said, raising her voice in urgency, sinking to the floor next to her front door.

Bruce, now catching on to what was happening, quickly made his way to the door and flung himself out, apologizing profusely as it closed behind him.

Harley, now alone, reached up with shaking fingers to lock her front door and tossed her stuffed animals across the room to her couch. Her hands now free and safely behind a locked door, she set about addressing the sharp pangs of arousal plaguing her body.

Mind swimming with unbridled lust, Harley unbuttoned her jean shorts and yanked them down her thighs and off her legs, not bothering to get off the floor. Her entire body was now trembling as she shoved her hand beneath her underwear and gasped at the amount of slick she found there, soaking her fingers.

 _What did that alpha do to me_ , Harley thought as she spread her legs and immediately shoved two fingers into her pussy, moaning loudly as her inner walls gripped around them tightly. She was already incredibly sensitive and wasted no time before she began pounding into herself, the sounds of wet slapping filling the room as she plunged her fingers as deep as she could.

Whining pitifully, Harley quickly realized that this wouldn’t be enough. She needed an alpha to fuck her before she would be satisfied. _Not just any alpha_ , she mentally corrected – Harley needed the alpha from the elevator that had thrown her into this overwhelming heat. Her mind was consumed with the primal instinct to mate with the redhead whose mere presence had triggered such an intense reaction.

Adding a third finger and making sure to hit her straining clit with the palm of her hand during each thrust, Harley tried to envision it was the redhead slamming into her, surrounding Harley with her earthy scent, dominating her body.

Harley threw her head back, hitting the wall as she felt her climax begin to approach, moaning uncontrollably as she thought of the alpha. She felt her hips buck upwards off the floor to meet her hand’s thrusts, her arousal coating her thighs and wrist.

Her pussy clamped down like a vice around her fingers when her orgasm hit, shock waves of pleasure rolling through her body as she released a low groan of satisfaction. Sighing in relief, Harley slowly removed her soaked fingers with a wet pop.

The satisfaction was short lived, however, as Harley was suddenly overcome with despair at not having mated with the alpha that was overwhelming her thoughts. Her omega instincts were screaming at her for something more, but there was nothing she could do. The redhead was a stranger and Harley had no idea where she lived. The only way to find her would be to knock on every door on the floor, but if she came across a different alpha before finding the one she wanted, it would be a potentially dangerous situation for the omega.

Harley nearly cried at the thought of being left unsatisfied for the next two days and mentally resigned herself to her misfortune. She supposed she wouldn’t be making it to her first day of classes tomorrow and tried to pry herself off the floor.

Pussy still hot and pulsing with need, Harley wandered through her bedroom and into her bathroom to shower. _It’s going to be a long night_ , the omega thought as she climbed under the water. Still sensitive from her last orgasm, Harley gasped softly as she shoved three fingers back into herself, chasing some reprieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm trying to decide between writing a full-length TyZula or HarlIvy fic next. I start writing it tomorrow, so if you have a desire to see either one, let me know in the comments!
> 
> Also: I am trying to raise money for my transition surgeries. If you guys can, I would really appreciate you sharing or donating at my gofundme. It's also posted on my twitter if any of you have one. If I can get any donations, I'd be able to focus on posting consistent fics on here for you all. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Gofundme link: gofund.me/a1e52e6f  
> Twitter: @greengrizzlyjr


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read so far! Here's chapter 2!

Pamela looked over herself one more time in the mirror to ensure there were no flaws in her appearance. Her hair was delicately curled, her green blouse had no creases, her dark jeans fit perfectly, and her six-inch stilettos made her an impressive 6’2”.

She looked good.

Satisfied, Pamela grabbed her bag and headed out her room to the kitchen to grab a quick bite before class.

It was the first day of classes at Gotham U and Pamela was scheduled to attend a 9 AM Chemistry lecture today. She was prepared in every way to tackle her first semester at college, but something was distracting Pamela from focusing on her new journey in academia.

Now chewing softly on an apple, Pamela thoughts once again wandered to the omega she encountered last night. She had gone to sleep the previous night with the blond on her mind and woken up with a sense of longing in her chest. The omega was enchanting in every way, from her angelic face to her scent that called to Pamela in the most primal way she had ever experienced.

Pamela was an alpha with ambitions and hated the thought of being derailed by something as trivial as obsessing over an omega she just met. It was ridiculous and Pamela was above such things. She would think about finding an omega to settle down with once she was solidified as a genius in her field and not a moment before.

Pushing the blond out of her mind once again, Pamela threw away her finished apple and left her dorm, doing so as quietly as possible so she didn’t wake up her still sleeping roommate.

Her high heels clicking down the hallway and towards the elevator, Pamela was looking down at her printed schedule to remind herself of her class location when a familiar scent hit her like a brick wall, stopping her in her tracks.

It was the same sweet scent she had encountered last night, but this time it was much more intense. Before she could stop herself, Pamela inhaled deeply, and a shiver ran down her spine – this was the scent of an omega in heat.

Class momentarily forgotten, Pamela followed the scent down the hallway, her instincts now on autopilot. The omega that had been running through her head for the past 12 hours needed her and the self control she had last night was no where to be found.

Approaching the door where the scent was strongest, Pamela raised her hand to knock, mind blank and cock beginning to throb with want.

On the other side, she heard a muffled groan and shuffling before the door unlocked and opened to reveal the blond omega, who was looking at her with wide, exhausted blue eyes. “I-It’s you,” the blonde stuttered, visibly shivering as she took in the scent of the aroused alpha.

Seeing the omega again and smelling her this close sent shocks down Pamela’s body as her alpha screamed at her to take the shorter girl without any discussion. Trying to contain herself, Pamela looked into the face of the omega, eyes darting over her flushed features, “I could smell you from down the hall. I can help you, but if you don’t want that, you need to tell me right now.”

The poor omega was desperate for some relief after spending hours in agony and nodded vigorously at the invitation. “Please stay,” she pleaded, the scent of her need and desire permeating the air.

That was all Pamela needed to hear as she moved through the doorway and set her bag on the ground. She then turned towards the blonde and bent slightly to grab the omega behind her thighs and suddenly lifted her up as the girl gasped in shock, wrapping her legs around Pamela’s waist instinctively.

Pamela moved them to the kitchen counter, where she sat the omega and pressed her face into her neck, finally inhaling the sweet scent at the source. She could smell how much the omega needed her and her cock was straining in her jeans. Figuring that they were both desperate, Pam decided to not waste time.

“What’s your name?” Pamela asked as she set about removing the blonde’s thin t-shirt.

“Harley,” the omega gasped lifting her arms up to aid the alpha. When it was gone, Pamela bit her lip to stifle a moan that threatened to slip out at the sight of a shirtless Harley, who had not bothered to put on a bra. Pam swiftly leaned down to take a hard pink nipple in her mouth, rolling her tongue over it’s peak and sucking fervently while Harley mewled in surprise.

Speaking around Harley’s breast, Pam informed the blonde, “My name is Pamela,” then alternated to the other nipple, making sure to give equal attention to the other side.

Harley was a quivering mess, enjoying the feeling of Pamela’s mouth on her chest but needing much more. “Please Pam, I need – _god_ – my pants,”

Pam got the message and lowered her hands to the waistband of Harley’s sweats, tugging downwards as Harley lifted her hips to help. Once her pants were down to her ankles and discarded, a rumble shook through Pamela at the display in front of her.

Harley was sitting there completely naked except for the pair of red panties covering her center that were soaked through with the omega’s arousal. Even though Harley was shorter than Pamela, the blonde’s pale legs were lengthy, and Pamela wondered what it would feel like to have them wrapped around her head. But they would have to get to that another time.

Pamela hooked her fingers in Harley’s panties and slid them down her legs to join the pile of clothes and got her first look between the omega’s legs. Harley’s pussy was a salacious bright pink, her lips swollen with need and sodden with slick. Pamela’s alpha howled in excitement, telling her to claim what was in front of her.

With Harley squirming on the countertop, Pam stepped back to strip herself of her clothing. Her compression boxers were last, and she let out a low sigh when she freed her straining cock from its confines, letting it bounce free.

Hearing a gasp, Pamela looked up to find Harley staring at the alpha’s impressive member with a mix of desire and apprehension. “Y-you’re so big,” she murmured nervously, but Pam also smelled a fresh wave of heat coming off of the omega.

Pamela felt pride course through her at the blonde’s reaction and stepped between Harley’s legs. They stood eye to eye now that Harley had the aide of the counter and Pam gripped Harley’s thighs to guide them around her waist once again.

“If I hurt you, tell me and I’ll stop, okay?” Pamela instructed, her naturally husky voice even tighter with hunger as she felt the heat coming from Harley’s center.

Harley nodded in acknowledgment, the pain of her arousal threatening to engulf her. “Please, I need you so bad,” she whispered, her pale hands gripping the edge of the counter.

Pamela lightly growled at the omega’s pleas and proceeded to mount the blond, using one hand to guide her cock through Harley’s soaked outer lips while the other gripped the blonde’s hip tightly, making sure to drag her shaft against a stiff clit. The feeling of her sensitive cock head coming into contact with the omega’s hot pussy was better than anything Pamela could have imagined, and she had to force her hips not to snap forward.

They simultaneously moaned when Pamela’s wide tip lined up with Harley’s entrance and began to push in. Harley was extremely tight, and Pamela groaned deep in her chest at the heavenly sensation, thrusting further into the omega who was now panting in ecstasy.

Pamela could tell that the blond was having trouble taking her entire length, so she gripped both of Harley’s hips and leaned forward to seize the blonde’s throat in a firm bite, not enough to break skin, but enough to encourage submission.

The blond instantly relaxed at the hold and Pamela was able to bury the remaining inches of her cock until her knot was all that was left. Harley was keening at how far she was being stretched and Pam released her throat to whisper words of encouragement in her ear as she began to pump her hips.

“You’re doing so good,” Pamela groaned as she thrust in earnest. “Taking my cock so well like this,”

Harley practically purred at the praise and wound her arms around Pamela’s shoulders to tangle her hands in long red hair, holding on as the alpha’s rut took over, Pamela’s thick shaft splitting her at a furious pace.

Not long after, Pamela felt the omega’s inner walls begin to flutter rapidly around her cock and Harley came with a loud cry, tightening her legs around Pamela’s waist as intense pleasure exploded through her body. Pam was delighted at having been the cause of the omega’s climax, but her alpha instincts and the unpleasant fullness of her knot told her that they were far from finished.

Keeping Harley’s legs around her waist, Pamela lifted the quivering blonde from the counter and carried her to the couch, her still rigid member remaining in the whimpering girl’s pussy. Pam laid Harley on her back against the cushions and looked in between their bodies, loving the sight of her shiny cock impaled between the blonde’s legs.

Pamela gripped Harley’s legs and rearranged them so that the omega’s calves were resting on her shoulders, biting her lip when the blonde’s pussy became impossibly tighter. The alpha liked that she could now watch Harley’s face while they fucked. Staring into the blonde’s darkened blue eyes, Pamela pulled out to the tip and slammed back into the omega, who arched her back and opened her mouth to let out a scream of rapture.

Pamela pounded into the blonde, lost in a haze of pure want, appearing as if she was trying to force Harley through the couch. Through the cloud of pleasure, Pamela barely noticed that Harley was coming a second time, once again splashing her cock with a fresh wave of slick heat. Feeling her own climax approach, Pamela instinctually began to press her knot against to blonde’s entrance in an attempt to push it inside.

The omega was incredibly tight, and Pamela was having some difficulty getting her knot to go in, despite the abundance of slick the blond had produced. Harley was shuddering with some discomfort at how wide the alpha was trying to stretch her, but Pamela’s inner alpha wasn’t going to accept anything less than knotting the gorgeous girl below her.

Pressing forward with unyielding pressure, Pamela’s knot finally popped inside, eliciting a sound from the omega that was barely human as she came for a third time. Tears were escaping the corners of the blonde’s eyes as Pam ground her hips into Harley and drug her toned stomach against the omega’s clit, a guttural growl coming from her lips, joy humming through her at having been successful.

The omega had wrapped her arms around Pamela’s neck, and the alpha was elated to be surrounded entirely by Harley’s soft body and sweet scent. Pressing the girl’s knees into her chest, Pam mouthed at Harley’s throat as her orgasm shattered through her with a sharp cry, shooting thick streams of hot fluid into the omega, her knot ensuring nothing leaked out.

“You’re being such a good girl,” Pamela murmured, her hips continuing to shallowly thrust into the overwhelmed omega, warm seed splashing against the blonde’s throbbing walls, “Tell me how it feels.”

Harley could only manage a slurred, “ _So good_ ,” as her eyes rolled into the back of her skull, clawing weakly at Pamela’s back.

An irresistible urge came over Pamela while her seemingly never-ending climax poured everything she had into the omega, and she made no effort to stop herself. This omega was hers now and everyone would know it. Peeling her lips back from her teeth, Pam claimed the omega with a mating bite to her pale throat, growling as the metallic taste of blood coated her tongue.

Harley’s entire body spasmed at the bite and she came for the fourth time, unbearable pleasure consuming her. Unable to take anymore, the blond went limp in Pamela’s arms and passed out, completely spent. Pam released her bite and sucked at the wound as she waited for her knot to deflate so that she could untie herself from the unconscious omega, glowing with accomplishment.

_So much for chemistry class._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have enjoyed this so far, let me know in the comments! I'll be writing more stories (full-length with like, plot and stuff) starting today!
> 
> If you would like, I would be so grateful for any support towards my transition:  
> Gofundme: gofund.me/a1e52e6f
> 
> Twitter: @greengrizzlyjr


	3. Chapter 3

Harley woke up to pressure around her waist and a mouth placing light kisses on her throat. Eyes fluttering open, she realized that she was pressed against the alpha who had visited her that morning.

Pamela, she remembered when her mind refocused. Pamela, the stranger from the elevator who had thrown her into heat. Pamela, who was the most attractive alpha she had ever laid eyes on and had fucked her until she passed out. Pamela, who was currently gripping her possessively while kissing at the fresh mating mark on her throat, humming contently in Harley’s ear.

“Mmm, you’re awake,” came the redhead’s husky alto.

Turning in the alpha’s arms, Harley locked eyes with the young woman who was now her mate. Pamela was staring at Harley with a twinkle in her evergreen eyes, her full lips pulled into a soft smile as the blonde adjusted to her situation.

 _Shitshitshitshit_ , she thought in a slight panic. _I let an alpha I don’t know just waltz in here and fuck me. Not just fuck me, but knot AND bite me?? What the hell was I thinking?!_

 _You were thinking that she was sexy as hell_ , her inner voice responded dryly as she noticed how good it felt to be pressed against the toned redhead and surrounded by the calming earthy scent the alpha produced.

Pamela was watching the conflicting emotions run across Harley’s face and the blonde saw concern appear in her eyes.

“I apologize if I overstepped, I don’t know what came over me. I know we didn’t use any protection, but I promise I don’t have anything, and I can run to the store to get a morning after pill if-”

Harley cut off the rambling alpha by placing a hand on her chest. “No, no, it’s okay. I’m on birth control and I believe that you didn’t give me anything. It’s just a lot to process right now is all. I never imagined this would be how I found a mate.”

Pamela nodded slowly, her eyes flicking to Harley’s throat. “I understand. I didn’t have any intentions to mate with anyone for the foreseeable future. It’s just…when I saw you for the first time, I couldn’t believe how beautiful you were. I couldn’t stop think about you – and you’re _smell_ ,” the alpha groaned as she pressed her face into Harley’s neck, inhaling deeply. “It’s intoxicating, like it was made just for me. I’ve never met anyone as appealing to me as you.”

Having their naked bodies pressed against each other while Pam was saying such pretty things in her neck was doing a number on Harley. Her pussy was still tender from being used so roughly a few hours ago, but it began to heat up anyway, responding to the alpha’s affections.

“I know what you mean,” she murmured softly, her arousal climbing. Her heat would still be in effect until tomorrow evening and her inner omega couldn’t think of much else right now except for the fact that her new mate was laying right next to her, naked.

Smelling Harley’s desire, Pamela raised her head and Harley watched as the alpha’s pupils dilated in excitement.

Feeling slightly embarrassed about making the request, but wanting to experience the redhead again, Harley averted her gaze and asked, “Do you think that we could maybe…do what we did this morning again?”

Harley felt Pamela’s answering growl, “You have no _idea_ how much I want you,”

She was suddenly being lifted off the couch and carried bridal style into her bedroom by her eager alpha. Harley loved the fact that Pamela could lift her so easily and she couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her lips at being swept up.

Pamela laid Harley on her queen-sized mattress and just stared heatedly at the omega for a moment from the foot of the bed. The blonde returned the alpha’s gaze, her eyes traveling downward to discover that the redhead’s massive cock was already standing at attention. Her pussy clenched hungrily in anticipation as she recalled how well the alpha could use her asset.

Feeling some of her typical troublemaker tendencies return, Harley decided to poke at the redhead to see if she could get a rise out of her. “I’m getting’ kinda cold over here, Red. You just gonna stand there while get myself off?”

Apparently, Pamela didn’t find the joke funny. One second she was alone, legs crossed, and the next second the alpha had pried open her thighs and forced her flat on her back with a solid push.

Harley was now on the receiving end of a fiery glare that probably shouldn’t have turned her on as much as it did. “I’m going to fuck you so hard that you can’t walk tomorrow,” the redhead promised, and Harley violently shuddered in response.

Unable to help herself, she goaded, “We’ll see,”

She only had herself to blame when Pamela shoved her heavy cock into her leaking center without warning.

“ _Oh fuck_!” the blonde screamed as the alpha drove her length in and out of her at a frenzied pace, gripping the omega’s hips hard enough to bruise. The feeling of being so full so suddenly sent Harley flying over the edge as she came hard, her pussy clamping around the redhead’s shaft, white hot pleasure shooting up her spine.

Pamela fucked Harley through her orgasm, not slowing her animalistic movements. “You feel so good coming around my cock,” the alpha husked, “You’re _mine_.”

Harley considered herself a free spirit and had never wished to be thought of as someone’s possession. However, right now, as she was being throughly ravished by her stunning mate and well on her way to another climax, she could only think to moan, “I’m yours, only yours,”

Her submission clearly pleased the alpha, who lowered her face to Harley’s and initiated their first kiss.

The blonde was beginning to wonder if Pamela was even human because no one should be this perfect. The redhead was an amazing kisser, messaging Harley’s lips with her own passionately. Harley tried to keep up, but it was hard to focus as the alpha continued to hammer into her; and if that wasn’t enough, Pam introduced her tongue, coaxing Harley to open up and rolling the pink muscle along every crevice of the blonde’s mouth.

Harley could only whine helplessly when Pamela began to suck on her tongue, her eyes rolling back as she tried to process all of the pleasurable sensations she was receiving. The omega then felt the redhead begin to circle her clit with her fingertips, which was the final straw as she came again, Pamela’s insistent mouth swallowing the sounds she made.

Pamela decided to offer her the small mercy of being able to breath and released the blonde’s mouth in favor of her throat. Harley panted as beads of sweat started to gather on her forehead. It was all too much, but her inner omega was loving that her body was being dominated by the redhead.

The alpha was placing open mouth kisses along her throat, alternating between nibbling and sucking at the sensitive skin. The redhead traveled upward and licked at the shell of Harley’s ear, tugging lightly on her earlobe, pausing to whisper, “You’re so tight, fucking you might have been more difficult if you weren’t so wet for me.”

Harley felt a fresh gush of slick between her thighs at the words, proving Pamela’s point as her soaked cock pumped through the blonde. Raising her hands from the omega’s hips, Pamela kneaded Harley’s breasts while trailing her kisses along the blonde’s jawline.

It should be illegal for sex to be this good, Harley thought when Pamela lowered her head to tongue the erect peaks of her nipples. How was she supposed to do anything else? She couldn’t imagine thinking anything else was more important than the pleasure her alpha was giving her.

As wonderful as this all felt, Harley’s inner omega still needed something from the alpha before she could be truly sated. “P-Pam please, I need your knot inside me,” she whimpered pitifully, her instincts overshadowing her pride.

The alpha grunted as her knot twitched at the request, and Harley tried to angle her hips upward in encouragement, but Pamela wasn’t complying; instead, she pulled her cock out of Harley entirely, causing the omega to nearly sob at the sudden emptiness.

“On your stomach,” the alpha commanded and Harley rushed to comply. Once she flipped over, Pamela grabbed her hips and lifted her ass into the air, palming the firm flesh. “I’m going to give you my knot since you’ve taken my cock so well today.”

Harley, the side of her face pressed into the mattress and hands gripping the covers, pushed her ass back toward the alpha, silently begging to be mounted.

The blonde couldn’t see Pamela, but she felt when her broad shaft plunged back into her tight hole, her collective orgasms guaranteeing no resistance. When she felt Pamela’s knot press against her opening, it was like she was being torn apart. She closed her eyes and quietly heaved as she tried to relax herself, hoping to ease the pain but it wasn’t helping much. Pam continued to drive forward, her knot stretching Harley so wide the blond thought she might rip in half until it finally snapped inside of her, tying them together and forcing another orgasm out of the omega.

Harley felt her inner walls hungrily grip at Pamela’s cock, eager for the alpha’s seed. The redhead was groaning behind her at the feeling of being engulfed by the omega’s heat and her hips pulsed into the Harley a few more times before she came with a loud throaty moan.

The blonde’s instincts sung as she felt the alpha’s hot fluid surge into her pussy, clawing at the sheets in ecstasy. She had satisfied her alpha and was being rewarded with the redhead’s searing cum; it was an unmatched feeling.

The redhead was grinding herself against Harley’s ass, her hands firmly fondling the flesh as she shot rope after rope of seed into the blonde, the omega’s pussy milking the alpha for all she had. “That’s right baby, take it all,” she heard her alpha murmur reverently.

Pamela continued to talk her through their coupling, Harley sighing in bliss at the redhead’s attentions.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pamela had stayed with Harley through the rest of her heat, the two only pausing their primal activities to shower and eat, but they never made it through a meal without one of them jumping the other. So, by the time Harley’s heat ended on Thursday night, the girls were sore and malnourished.

Pam, who knew she had to eventually go home to let Selina know she was alive and do damage control for the two days of class she missed, asked Harley out on a date for Friday evening. Harley wasn’t happy about having to separate from her mate for a day, but Pamela reminded the blonde that she also had a life she needed to check in on, so she grudgingly complied.

She had kissed Harley goodbye before she left and knew she would see her again soon, but still felt an ache in her chest from being away from the blonde, instantly missing her presence. She longed to never leave Harley’s side, but she had responsibilities that she couldn’t blow off any longer.

Arriving at her destination, she unlocked the door to her dorm, walking in to find Selina eating dinner at their kitchen counter.

Her roommate immediately set aside her meal and fixed Pamela with a irate glare, “Where _the hell_ have you been? I was worried sick!”

“I’m sorry I didn’t call,” the redhead apologized sincerely. “I just got distracted by something important.”

“What was so important that you had to disappear for days without a trace?” Selina demanded.

“I met a girl,” Pamela hedged, unable to stop her lips from spreading into a fond grin when she thought about her omega.

Selina looked perplexed, “I’m not going to play twenty questions with you, Isley. Explain yourself.”

Pamela sat down on a barstool as she filled Selina in on the events from moving day to that afternoon. She tried to keep it as PG as possible, but her roommate still pulled a face when she told her what she had been up to for two days straight.

“I can’t believe you, Pamela Isley, skipped school to fuck a girl you met in an elevator. You’re literally the most uptight person I have ever met,” Selina commented around a snicker.

Pamela was indignant – she was _not_ uptight, she just had priorities. “This wasn’t just any omega, Harley’s special.” Then added in a softer tone, “I bit her.”

“You WHAT?” came Selina’s loud reply. “I really hope you know what you’re doing Pam. Because from where I’m standing, this sounds like a string of bad decisions.”

“I know you don’t get it right now, but this is a real thing. She makes me happy,” Pamela defended.

“Well then, bring it in.” Selina said as she opened her arms and wrapped them around a sheepish Pamela. “I’m happy for you. It’s about time that you found someone to loosen you up.”

Pam shook her head in amusement at her best friends’ antics and detached herself from the embrace. “Thank you. Now, I need to email some professors and catch up on any missed assignments so that I can take Harley out tomorrow night.”

The redhead was about to close the door to her room when she heard Selina call from the kitchen, “Take a shower first! You smell like sex!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter tomorrow! If you've enjoyed yourself so far, please check out my gofundme!
> 
> Gofundme: https://gofund.me/a1e52e6f


	4. Chapter 4

Friday evening finally came around and Harley was nervously shifting around her room, waiting for Pam to come collect her for their date. The blonde had never dated someone as captivating as Pamela before and she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t worried about disappointing the redhead.

The alpha had told her to dress however she wanted, so she had chosen her favorite white and red crop-top, _very_ low-cut jean shorts, fishnet stockings, and a pair of high top sneakers. Her cotton candy hair was pulled up in her preferred pigtails and she decorated her lips with a bold red color.

She was concerned that it may be a bit much, but this is how she typically dressed and wanted to be as authentic as possible for the alpha. She had read somewhere that honestly was important in relationships.

Harley perked up when she heard a light knock on her door and glanced at the clock. _7:30 PM._ Pamela had arrived at the exact time she’d said she would be there.

Heart in her throat, Harley rushed to the door and opened it to reveal Pam, who was standing there with a warm smile on her face when she saw the blonde. The redhead was glamorous as usual, practically dwarfing Harley in her high heels. _I want to climb her like a tree,_ the blonde thought longingly.

“I brought you something,” Pam announced, breaking Harley out of her thoughts. The alpha extended her arms to offer her a potted bouquet of assorted wildflowers. “I wanted to give you flowers that wouldn’t die in a few days,” she explained.

“Aww, they’re beautiful,” Harley gushed as she accepted the flowers. “Thank you so much, Red. Nobody’s ever given me flowers,” she said as she turned to set the pot down on her breakfast bar.

“You’re welcome. You look amazing by the way,” the alpha expressed, taking in Harley’s revealing outfit.

Harley smirked when she noticed the redhead’s eyes lingering on her exposed skin and walked back into the alpha’s personal space. “It’s not too much is it?” she asked with false innocence, tilting her head up to lock eyes with Pam.

Pamela wrapped her arms around Harley’s waist, tugging the blonde flush against her body, and whispered, “Absolutely not,” lowering her head to press her lips lightly against the shorter girls for a chaste kiss.

The kiss ended far too quickly for Harley’s liking, and she let of a sound of disappointment when Pam released her. The alpha let out a laugh at the pouting blond, an enchanting sound, and said, “I wouldn’t want to ruin your lipstick before we even left to building.”

“I guess so,” Harley grumbled as the redhead took her hand and led her out her room, heading outside of the building.

Pam escorted Harley to the parking lot, where Harley was able to see the redhead’s car.

“Is that _your car?!_ ” she exclaimed in disbelief.

Pamela was directing them towards a matte black Mercedes G-Wagon SUV. Harley didn’t know a lot about cars, but she knew this was an _expensive_ vehicle. She whipped her head towards her date, who was looking at Harley in confusion.

“Do you not like it?” the redhead hesitantly.

“No, it’s amazing! But Pam, this thing is pricey. Like, only celebrities and rich people have one, pricey. Are you a drug dealer?” she rambled in awe, inspecting the vehicle closely.

Pamela chucked at the blonde’s enthusiasm and shook her head, “I’m not a drug dealer.” The alpha reached over and opened the passenger door for Harley, helping her climb into the truck. Harley took the opportunity to look around the cabin while Pam was making her way to the drivers side.

Caramel leather seats, a fully loaded dashboard, and a panoramic sunroom. _This is insane_ , Harley thought as Pamela took her seat.

“My family is very wealthy,” the alpha explained to the wide eyed blonde, starting the ignition and pulling out of the lot.

“Oh,” was Harley’s only response. She was nervous before, but now she was positively shaking in her Adidas. Her stupid hot mate was apparently stupid rich. Harley had grown up in the rougher part of Gotham city and the most expensive thing she’s ever ridden in was a Toyota. Pamela was so obviously out of her league and insecurity was beginning to chew at her.

Her distress must have been showing on her face because Pam was glancing at her repeatedly while trying to keep her eyes on the road. “Does the fact that I have money bother you?” she asked worriedly, eyebrows gently scrunching.

“I’m sorry for acting weird, Red. It’s just…you could probably do a lot better than me. My folks don’t have a lot of money and I’m kinda rough around the edges, ya know? You’re so pretty and perfect and loaded and you could get any omega you wanted, so if you wanna end this I under-”

“That’s enough,” Pamela growled, looking very irritated. “I don’t care how much money you have,” she said flatly. “And I don’t want another omega, I want you.”

Pam reached across the center console to tangle her fingers with Harley’s and firmly squeezed as she added heatedly, “Also. You are wildly arousing to me, Harley. If I wasn’t committed to this date and romancing you, I would have taken you against your wall as soon as I saw that outfit. I don’t want you to think you aren’t good enough for me. Now, will you let me enjoy spoiling you tonight?”

Harley was absolutely smitten, squeaking out an enamored, “Yes.” She leaned back and enjoyed the remainder of the ride holding Pamela’s hand, a mushy smile plastered on her face.

They pulled up to some fancy looking restaurant called _Alastair’s_ , the building decorated with twinkling lights. There was a valet out front and Pamela got out the car to pay him before collecting Harley, re-lacing their fingers and guiding them through the entrance.

This definitely wasn’t Red Lobster, Harley thought when she took in the scene around her. Soft music was playing, the lighting was low, and most of the patrons were formal looking. She couldn’t help but fell a little underdressed.

“Reservation for Isley, please.” Pam told the host smoothly while she rubbed the back of Harley’s hands reassuringly with her thumb. She told herself to relax; Pamela was here with her and that’s all that mattered.

“Of course, right this way Ms. Isley.” The host led them to a secluded area where a table with a window view sat. Pamela pulled her seat out for her, then sat down across from Harley as the host began to ramble about the specials.

“Enjoy your meal, ladies.” Then he was gone, leaving them alone to look over the menu.

Pam was gazing at her with such a soft look in her eyes that Harley had to look away, warmth blossoming in her chest. “Stop staring at me, you’re making me blush,” she squirmed.

“I would say I’m sorry, but I’m not. You’re very nice to look at,” Pamela charmed with a dazzling smile.

Harley bit her lip in an attempt to not look as pleased as she was and picked up her menu. “You’re a real sweet talker, Red. Tell me what’s good here,”

With the help of the redhead, Harley identified what she wanted right when their waitress arrived.

“Hello, my name is Natalie and I’ll be your server this evening. What can I get you two?”

Harley gave her order first and watched as Pam gave hers. Was it in her head, or was the waitress batting her lashes at the alpha?

“I’ll put that in for you guys right now.” Then, turning her attention solely on the redhead, added, “If you need _anything_ else, just let me know, okay?”

“Thank you,” Pamela smiled politely, not really paying attention to the suggestive tone in the woman’s voice. Harley observed in annoyance, drilling holes into the woman’s skull as she walked away.

The waitress was definitely an omega, Harley deduced, not at all appreciating another woman flirting with her alpha. She simmered down some when she caught Pamela giving her a knowing smirk.

“What?” she asked defensively.

“You’re jealous. I can smell it,” Pam teased.

“I just think it’s kinda skanky to flirt with someone’s date,” Harley grumbled.

“You’re cute when you’re mad, but there’s no need. She doesn’t hold a candle to you,” she reassured, reaching across the table to caress Harley’s cheek, calming her down instantly.

While they waited for their food, they got to know each other more intimately. Pamela was a biochemistry major with a focus in botany, came from a family of snobby doctors in Seattle, and her favorite color was green, which didn’t surprise Harley. The blonde offered up her own details, enjoying the dazed expression on Pamela’s face when she mentioned she was a gymnast in high school and was _very_ flexible.

The rest of their meal, despite the slutty waitress, was magical. The food was amazing and so was Pam. She was smart, beautiful, and they complemented each other well. The more time she spent around her, the more taken with the alpha she became.

She fully accepted what her instincts were telling her since she first saw Pamela; this was the perfect mate for her. The next chance she got, she would set about making her claim more apparent.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Their next destination was the movie’s, where Pamela purchased tickets to a thriller that was popular at the moment. Before they went into the designated theater, Pamela also bought a box of gummy bears and a cherry icee for Harley, who kissed her on the cheek in thanks.

“Ooo, let’s sit at the top Red!” Harley requested.

“Sure,” Pamela allowed, wanting to please the omega.

As soon as they sat down, Harley lifted her armrest to snuggle up to Pamela. The redhead curled an arm around Harley’s shoulder while she munched on her snacks, the theatre darkening to signal the start of the film.

About thirty minutes into the movie, Pamela noticed Harley shifting against her. She looked down to see Harley’s baby blues watching her instead of the screen.

“You’re missing the movie,” she commented, grinning fondly at the omega.

“The movies boring,” Harley quipped. “I’d much rather be doing something else…” the blond trailed off.

Pamela sniffed in the omega’s direction and detected the faint scent of arousal emitting from Harley. A slow burn spread through her when the blonde’s fingers started dancing across her thigh.

“Like what?” Pam prodded, tightening her hold on her date.

Instead of answering, Harley leaned up to press her face in the crook of Pam’s neck, planting soft kisses there. Pamela had a general idea of what the blonde was up to and did a quick scan of their surroundings. There was a few other people in the theater, but none of them were close and they were sitting in the very back row.

“I think you deserve some special treatment after taking care of me tonight,” Harley whispered enticingly into her neck while moving her hand towards Pamela’s stiffening crotch.

Pamela hadn’t arranged this date with the expectation of anything in return, but she wasn’t going to say no to the offer. She held back a growl when Harley palm pressed firmly between her legs, kneading her bulge.

Her hips snapped upwards, signaling Harley to keep going. The omega got the message and went to work undoing Pamela’s pants, sliding a hand inside to pull out her throbbing cock. Pam hissed lowly when her sensitive member hit the cold theater air, gripping the edges of her seat.

The alpha was expecting a hand-job but was pleasantly shocked to see Harley descend to wrap her lips around the head of her cock, her warm tongue lapping at the slit.

“ _Fuck, yes,”_ she choked out, seeing Harley widen her jaw to take more of her length into her mouth. Pamela clutched the back of Harley’s scalp as her head bobbed up and down, the blonde’s warm throat messaging Pam’s shaft rhythmically.

Sucking Pamela vigorously, Harley wrapped a hand around the alpha’s pulsating knot, squeezing the base firmly. Pam was beyond all coherent thought, muffled whines slipping out of her as she enjoyed the hot mouth around her. Just when she thought her pleasure couldn’t get more intense, she glanced down to find Harley’s darkened blue eyes staring up at her and that was it for the redhead.

Luckily for them, an explosion was happening on screen just as Pamela came, drowning out her deep groans of pleasure. Harley didn’t let up, gulping down every drop of the alpha’s seed with enthusiastic moans. Pamela couldn’t do anything but watch as Harley sucked her dry, her chest heaving in exhaustion. When her orgasm finally tapered off, the blonde tucked her cock back into her jeans and sat back in her seat, looking very pleased with herself.

It only took a minute or two before Pamela recovered. Harley was radiating sweet heat next to her and she felt her body respond to her omega’s need despite her recent release. Without a word, Pamela grabbed Harley’s hand and began dragging her out of the building, her cock already hard again.

“Where are we going,” she heard the blonde gasp, struggling to keep up with Pamela’s long strides.

Pamela wasn’t happy at being slowed down, so she paused to toss Harley over her shoulder before proceeding through the mostly deserted parking lot towards her car. She barely noticed Harley complaining about her position, her mind focused on one thing.

She unlocked the doors to her truck and threw Harley in the backseat before climbing in herself. Pamela caught a brief look of Harley’s annoyed and turned-on face before lunging forward to kiss Harley fervently. Any anger the blonde may have had at being manhandled melted away, her arms immediately wrapping around the alpha’s neck to pull her closer.

Pamela hungrily tangled her tongue with Harley’s while she hooked her fingers in the blonde’s shorts and panties, pulling them both down swiftly. Harley separated from the kiss in surprise at being suddenly exposed, but Pam, wild with lust for the blonde, didn’t slow down. She ran wet kisses down Harley’s throat and used her weight to press the omega’s back against the spacious cushions, blindly removing her own bottoms to free her cock.

Pam ran her hands over the exposed plane of Harley’s stomach and nipped at the blonde’s mating mark, a low growl coming from her chest. “You’ve been driving me crazy all night,” she grunted as she positioned herself between Harley’s legs. “Can you feel how much I want you?”

Making herself clear, she ground her hips against the blonde’s, letting her hardness drag through Harley’s already drenched folds and pulling a high-pitched whine out of the omega.

As much as she wanted to slide her cock into Harley, she also wanted to return the favor from earlier. Pamela slid down the omega’s body and shoved her face against Harley’s glistening center. The blonde tasted wonderful on her tongue as alternated between broad licks and sucking at a straining clit.

Harley didn’t have to be quiet like Pamela had to in the theater, and she definitely wasn’t making any effort to stifle her loud moans. The blonde wrapped her legs around Pam’s head and bucked her hips against the redhead’s face, forcing the alpha to pin her to the seat so that she didn’t get a broken nose.

Right after entering Harley with her tongue, the omega’s walls clamped down and a rush of wetness coated Pamela’s mouth. She couldn’t really hear the blonde’s cries with thighs clamped over her ears, so she focused on collecting all of Harley’s gushing heat with her tongue, not wanting any to go to waste.

Harley released Pamela’s head when she came down, panting slightly. The alpha slid back up the smaller girl’s body and kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself. The omega’s heavy scent curled around her and Pamela only offered a small amount of time to breath before she angled her cock towards Harley’s entrance.

Moaning into the redhead’s mouth, Harley widened her legs to allow Pamela to easily slide inside of her starving pussy. The alpha moved her head to Harley’s neck, groaning in pleasure when the blonde’s hot and tight walls gripped at her thickness. Harley’s limbs circled around her as she rutted into the omega as fast and hard as she could, the vehicle rocking from her efforts.

The windows had fogged over with condensation from their symphony of gasps and moans. Fucking a half-naked Harley in the back of her car was ridiculously erotic to Pamela and her knot was so swollen it ached. It took herculean effort to not erupt inside of the blonde when Harley came around her cock, hands clawing down her back. In her ecstasy, Harley tilted her head up towards Pamela’s neck to mouth at the space between her shoulder and throat, teeth grazing the skin there.

Pamela wanted nothing more in that moment than to have a mark to match Harley’s, a physical representation of her own commitment to the omega. Still pumping her hips, she rushed to encourage Harley, tipping her head to the side to allow easier access.

Harley closed her jaw and bit Pamela, her teeth puncturing muscle. Pam let out a vicious roar at the delicious pain and shoved her knot into the omega with an audible pop before coming harder than ever had in her life. Full-body spams overtook her as she filled Harley with an obscene amount of come, the warm pressure bringing the blonde to another climax.

 _Mine…my mate…my omega…_ were Pamela’s only thoughts when Harley released her throat. She locked eyes with the omega and felt her heart stutter at the emotion in Harley’s gaze.

“I love you,” she gasped out in awed realization. This was her bond mate and the person she would spend the rest of her life with. The woman she would marry and would eventually carry her pups. This omega had come into her life so unexpectedly and captured her soul in the span of a few days. It may have seemed too fast to anyone else, but she had no doubt in her mind that this was meant to be.

An elated smile spread across Harley’s face when she processed the alpha’s words and gifted Pamela with her own, “I love you too,” and leaned up to kiss her tenderly.

They stayed like that for an unknown amount of time, trading lazy kisses and sweet nothings while they waited for Pamela’s knot to deflate, but in no rush. They had no where to be but in each others arms for the rest of the night.

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this one folks! Thanks for reading and I'll be posting the first chapter to a new HarlIvy full-length fic tomorrow. Happy Holidays!
> 
> Also, a huge thanks to the person who donated to my GoFundMe last night, I appreciate every dime. If anyone wants to also support my transition, I've posted the link to my campaign and my twitter @ (in case you want to retweet). Love you all!
> 
> Gofundme: https://gofund.me/a1e52e6f
> 
> Twitter: @greengrizzlyjr


End file.
